


I swear every time I look at you I forget my own name

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take of how Ash and Ali first got together, or at least admitted how they felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear every time I look at you I forget my own name

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompt from my tumblr (harris-pride.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Obviously I haven't included much specific information about dates/camps, but this was just something I needed to write. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any other prompts or things you'd like me to write, head over to my tumblr and drop me an ask!

Ash still remembers the first time she met Ali, nervously fiddling with the tags on her luggage, still not quite believing that she'd made it. Properly. The national team. After everything, she'd made it. All the injuries, all the heartbreaks, all the times she was close to giving up, but she was still here and she was still fighting. Sure, she was still behind Hope freaking Solo, but she was here nonetheless, that was something to be proud of. Ash took a deep breath, walking towards Tobin who was wildly waving her arms at her teammate. 

"Ash!! You made it buddy. I'm proud of you," Tobin smiled into their hug. 

"Finally," Ash replies, relishing the support from her college teammate.

"You deserve it, you're gonna kill it this camp," Tobin states, gripping onto Ash's shoulders.

"I hope so," Ash replies, laughing. "I'm going to try my best."

Ash's attention is suddenly drawn away from her teammate, and towards a mysterious brunette, who's strunging to get all her bags off the carousel. Ash watches her lug a suitcase and a carry on towards Tobin.

"Hey Tobs!" She greets Tobin, pulling her in for a hug, and all Ash can think is how much she wants to be hugged by the brunette herself.

Ash clears her throat and Tobin notices. "Ali!" Tobin exclaims. "This is Ash. Erm, Ashlyn Harris. Ash, this is Ali Krieger."

Ash smiles into the introduction, looking into Ali's golden brown eyes, swearing she could fall into them if she was given half the chance. 

"Hey," Ash greets. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Ali states, surprising Ash by pulling her into a hug. "I've heard a lot about you, and seen a lot of your games. You're going to kill it at this camp I bet."

Ash grins, her confidence building. "I hope so."

Ali smiles at her, and Ash notices how her nose crinkles, her eyes wide, swearing she fell in love right there, right then. 

* * *

 

That was her first day of camp and now it was nearly over. She was hoping she'd get called up to the next one. She thinks she's impressed the coaches, she'd been getting enough pointers off Hope and she'd learnt a lot from the older woman. She'd also got a lot closer to Ali, something between them had just clicked and they'd been pretty much attached at the hip ever since their first meeting at the airport, and Ash prayed she wasn't imagining it, she couldn't be imagining it surely, but there was something else between them. There was that spark, that hint of fireworks every time she was in the same room as Ali. The way every time she looked at her it was like the first time all over again, the breath being sucked out of her body, her heartbeat speeding up, needing to be closer to the brunette. Too close. They'd been flirting for the entire time, soft touches here and there, movie nights with the whole team but Ali would choose, no, demand to be next to Ash because she was  _comfortable_ , and Ash lost track of all time and all her surroundings when Ali leant her head on her shoulder, body curling into Ash's side. There had been soft murmurs of,  _I don't want to leave. Can we stay like this for a bit longer?_  After everyone else had left, yawning, Ash had just entwined her legs with Ali's and pulled her into her, closer.  _I don't want you to leave either. Just five more minutes._

And that was how it had been for the entire camp. Their teammates had picked up on it too, and she'd had a grilling from Pinoe, the nosy blonde trying to gauge what was going on between the two. 

"I don't know Pinoe, I mean I like her. Like, like her A LOT. But I'm not sure what she wants. Is she straight? Is she gay? Or bi? I don't know but  _God_  I need to know."

Pinoe's face was suddenly all seriousness.

"Shit Ash. You've got it bad."

Ash nods in repsonse.

"Look if you feel this way, you need to tell her, or show her. You've got enough game for that. But between you and me, the way Ali has been talking about you in the rare moments you're not together, I'd say you've got a safe bet that whatever her sexuality is, she's into you."

Ash's eyes raise in question. "You think?"

Pinoe laughs. "Durr Ash. Last night when we went out for the team meal she looked at you like she wanted to fuck you right there in the lobby."

Ash smirks and opens her mouth to say something but the short haired blonde beats her too it. "Don't think I didn't see you staring at her the exact same way Harris, you looked like you wanted to rip her dress right off her."

It's Ash's turn to laugh now as she shrugs in defeat. "Oh fuck it I'm gonna go for it."

"Yes!" Pinoe fist pumps. "Text me all the details, no omissions!"

Ash laughs as she walks off. "Sure thing, but you'll probably regret that. Boundaries, Pinoe, Boundaries."

"No such thing!" Pinoe scoffs. "We're all friends here!"

Ash laughs as she turns the corner, coming face to face with Ali.

"Hey!" Ali exclaims, face lighting up.

Ash's heart rate speeds up, her face falling into a smile. "Hey you," she replies softly. "Can I talk to you?"

Ali's face drops and Ash regrets her words instantly. "No it's nothing bad, it's good! I mean I hope so," Ash trails off, inwardly regretting her awkwardness.

Ali smiles again and grabs her hands, interlacing their fingers and pulling her towards the stairs. "HAO is out shopping so my room is free if you want to talk in there?"

It takes Ash a moment to respond; all she can think about is the fact that Ali has grabbed her hand and she's not letting go, eyes searching Ash's face.

"Ash?"

Ash coughs, realising she'd been staring at their interlocked fingers.

"Sure thing," she smiles, and Ali starts walking towards her room, her hand never leaving Ash's.

They get to Ali's room and Ali plops herself on her bed. 

"What's up?" she smiles up at Ash, and her eyes are questioning Ash's silence.

"Erm. Shit. Ok Alex I'm gonna ask you something now and if you want to say no that's fine, but I need to ask you because otherwise I think I might burst. Or just regret it for the rest of my life." Ash runs her hand through her head, slightly frustrated with herself for her rambling. "Look I mean we've clicked over this camp right?" Ash looks at Ali for confirmation and Ali nods. Ash continues, emboldened by the brunette's response. "And well I know camp is going to be over, like really soon and oh fuck I really should have done this sooner. But I like you Alex. A lot. And I don't just mean as friends, although that too, but what I'm trying to say is that I want this to continue, but I want to take you out. I want to take you on a date. I want to see what this is because  _God_  Alex I swear every time I look at you I forget my own name, and if I don't at least try this then, well, I'm an idiot."

Ash is really rambling now, but she notices Ali get up off the bed and make her way towards Ash.

"Yes. Oh God Ash, yes," Ali responds and Ash's breath hitches as she feels the brunette wrap her hands around her middle. "Everything you have just said, I feel the same. I want this," Ali states as she pulls Ash closer to her. "I want you. I want to date you. But there's one thing I've been wanting to do ever since I saw you at the airport, fiddling with your bag, looking ridiculously hot in a snapback. I still don't know how you pull that off," Ali questions.

Ash just laughs. "Style baby, style."

Ali smirks slightly. "Baby?"

"Shit," Ash murmurs under her breath.

"No. I like it. A lot," Ali responds. "But for God's sake Ash if you're gonna ask me on dates and call me baby, please just kiss me because I don't think I can wait another second to feel your lips against mine."

Ash is slightly taken aback at Ali's forwardness, but regains her confidence as she raises an eyebrow at the brunette. 

"Someone knows what she wants?"

Ali bites her lip before responding. "And I always get it." 

And with that she pulls Ash flush against her, hands circling round her neck. Ash's hands hold tightly to Ali's hips as she get lost in the golden flecks of Ali's eyes, and the way Ali is still biting her lip makes Ash want to bite other places too. Then Ali closes the distance and their lips meet. Ash sighs immediately into the kiss, her whole body on fire, heat pooling in her stomach. She slips one hand underneath Ali's loose t shirt, the other hand coming up to cup her cheek, tilting her head back slightly. Ali moans at the new angle, lips impossibly closer. She feels Ash's tongue trace along her lips and parts them, Ash's tongue meeting her own. She grips tighter to the lapel of Ash's shirt, wanting to feel more. More skin, more heat. She bites on Ash's lip and the noise the blonde makes is a noise Ali banks in her memory, a noise she wants to make the blonde make over and over again. 

They reluctantly pull apart knowing they can't do this, not here, not now. They're both breathing heavily, and Ash places a soft kiss to Ali's lips.

"Dinner tonight?"

Ali smiles. "Definitely baby."

Ash's heart picks up again at that nickname, and even though camp is over soon, and she knows she'll be apart from Ali for far too long, she has a feeling that this, whatever  _this_  is, is worth it.


End file.
